rumnirfandomcom-20200215-history
Hilgardian
The term Hilgardian is used to describe the humans who reside in the vast mountain ranges in the north of Rumnir. The sprawling mountains and valleys give home to small cities, hundreds of towns and uncountable villages. Description Usually taller than your average man and a little stronger, they are a hardy folk who have grown resilient to the biting cold of the mountains they inhabit. They usually, though not exclusively, have brown or blonde hair. Their place of residence means their skin has become rather fair. Culture Hilgardians may be regarded by other humans, particularly those on Rumnir, as somewhat savage and uncouth. However their culture is both complicated and deeply rooted in tradition. Hilgardian Society is a little less patriarchal than that of the other human realms. Female cheifs could not be said to be common but they are certainly not unheard of or rare. Whilst their position society is not entirely equal to that of men, there is much more respect for the opinions and wishes of women. Women who prove themselves wiser advisors will quickly rise in position. Seniority through age is commonplace and eldery women are given a special place with the community. Client-States The Client-State is a vital part of Hilgardian society. The majority of settlements are actually Client-States of one level or another. Client-States are expected to both pay tribute in some form or another and give a percentage of it's military strength to it's Master-State. Whilst there is no set amount, particularly small settlements can be exempt from the military element. During particularly large campaigns Client-States may be required to offer their full might in aid. Though this is rare and can often create friction. Client-States are usually lost and gained through military prowess though sometimes it is done voluntarily and peacefully. Larger states often use smaller Client-States to play power games with the rivals, taking a single village can cause gigantic multi-state conflicts. Chiefs and Subjects The chief of any given settlement will usually have his household guard living in close proximity. When a man falls out of favour it is not uncommon for him to be moved to the outskirts of the settlement and his replacement brought into his old home. This disregard for feelings, the real-politik, is part and parcel of Hilgardian life and it works both ways. Once the subjects lose faith in their chief they may well abandon him. He could be challenged to a duel and without the support of people would be forced to participate in it. They may otherwise simply defect. It is not unusual for a Household Guard to defect though this means they may find it harder to find future employment in the role. That is not to say loyalty is not prevelant in Hilgardian society, simply that each is treated on their merit and kind repaid in kind. Oath swearing has become marginally more common in recent times, though it was a practise used in the distant past by the pagan Hilgardians before the conversion. Oathswearing is the giving of complete loyalty to one's chief. Military All men of fighting age (16+) are expected to fight at some point in their lives. Conscription is uncommon though sometimes enforced during major conflicts. For smaller conflicts and raiding a cut of the loot is used as the primary draw for volunteers. Despite the appearance of voluntary involvement there is a ingrained cultural obligation for men during times of conflict. Society expects them to show fight and the majority do. Nearly all men own at least some military equipment, often a family heirloom. Swords are relatively rare, with axes and spears being the weapon of choice for most. Two handed weapons are not uncommon, with two-handed Axes, Bardiches and Halberds being the weapons of choice. Often wielded by berserkers, these weapons are used to great effect agains the heavily armoured knights to the south. The majority of warriors have steel chainmail worn over a thick leather jerkin. Their helmets are similar to those to the south, heavy bacinets with noseguards. Mammoths are used heavily in times of the war. Their prowess in battle is obvious from their size but they're also used to haul heavy equipment and supplies. During sieges they can be used to carry siege equipment and can even be used as a source of food when required. Large battle mammoths are sometimes given armour-plating, but only by the most powerful Chiefs. Governance Almost all Hilgardian settlements, be they villages or small cities, have a Chief. The Chief may have another Chief above him or may simply be at the top of his food chain. Below is an example of how most Hilgardian settlements are governed, with the most powerful at the top and least at the bottom: Economy Interstate economy amongst Hilgardian settlements almost entirely comes down to the Client-state and it's tribute to the superior state. Client-states are known to give anything from commodoties such as fish to slaves. On a lower level Hilgardians largely rely on the barter system to operate. Whilst markets are common, trades are done in return for other goods instead of money. However on some occasions precious metals such as gold are used as a pseudo-currency that can be used to purchase goods. The predominant employment is as a farmer or a fisherman. Another key aspect of Hilgardian economy is raiding. Be it raiding south of the mountains amongst the great city states or other Hilgardian settlements, raiding is a great creator of prosperity when succesful. It has allowed great wealth to come into the hands of many Hilgardian chiefs and their settlements. Mammoths are utlised heavily by all Hilgardians. As transport, pack animals, war beasts and finally as food, the Mammoth is an integral part of Hilgardian society. These giant beats of burden can smash through the toughest of lines and carry great weight. Their ability to comfortably traverse the freezing cold mountainous reaches of Hilgard make them invaluable. Religion Whilst noticably less religious than most of the humans who inhabit, the Hilgardians to ostensibly believe in the Erumic Pantheon. Belief in none pantheon gods is however much more common and widely accepted. To Hilgardians, the gods are sought out only in times of need. They something to reach out to, not something to dogmatically stick to. Whilst there are temples and laystations amongst the vast mountains, the majority of Hilgardians are only occasional visitors. Before battles and raids however many will make sacrifices to Polemos. There are however some Hilgardians who do not believe in the Erumic Pantheon, noteably the Vegard brothers of Troddenheim. Their believes go back to the distant past and represent old primordial gods that have been long since forgotten in the rest of the civilised world. The testement to this old religion can be seen in the standing stones which dot the hills of Hilgard. Diet Hilgardians rely on two major food sources. Fish from the manyfold lakes amongst the valleys and mountains. They also have a grain like pulse called Wir which they grind up to make a flattish rough bread. Foraging remains a fairly large part, with each household gathering fruit and nuts. Hunting is also fairly prominent, with Wild Boar being the choice animal. Notable Persons Magnus Vegard Mads Vegard Gardur Brothers Olaf Ganothric Major Conurbations *Troddenheim *Mordel *Gerguddheim *Dulstiheim *Bravel *Doralheim *Hurddin *Teldel